


Home

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, christmas break, peter is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Stiles is finally on Christmas break and comes back home from college. Home is where Peter is.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 2 - Welcome Home

Finally. Finally, Christmas break.

Stiles was looking forward to getting back home. College had kept him really busy, especially during the last few weeks and he was more than happy to finally have a well-deserved break from classes and studying and he was going to spend his Christmas break with all his friends and his dad and of course with Peter.

Stiles had booked a rather late flight, which gave him more than enough time to pack his bags, say goodbye to his friends and wish all of them nice holidays.

 

 

When the plane finally landed, Stiles was really tired but more than happy to finally be home in California again.

It took a while before he finally got his luggage and left the baggage hall to look around for his dad, who had promised to pick him up from the airport. For a while he looked around but there were just so many people that Stiles wasn’t able to spot his father’s face in the crowd.

Just when he was about to call his dad, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and even though Stiles wasn’t a wolf, he’d recognize that scent always and everywhere.

“Peter?” He asked when he turned around, a wide grin on his face. “What are –“ But he didn’t get any further when Peter suddenly interrupted him by pressing his lips onto Stiles’ in a long, but soft kiss, which Stiles happily returned.

“Peter. I’m so happy to see you. The flight was so exhausting. I didn’t –“ He stopped for a moment, wrapping his arms even tighter around Peter. “What are you even doing here? I was expecting my dad. Not that I would rather see dad right now, but you know what I mean, wolfie.”

Peter just chuckled. Yes, he had definitely missed the never-ending rambling of his boyfriend. “I talked to your dad and he was more or less alright with me picking you up and letting you stay at my place tonight.” He explained with a soft smile. “Only if you want to of course?”

“What a stupid question! Of course I want to.” Stiles nodded, a wide smile forming on his face before he pressed his lips back against Peter’s.

“Let’s get home then.” Peter grabbed Stiles’ luggage with one hand and Stiles’ hand in his other to lead him outside and to his car.

 

The car ride to Peter’s apartment wasn’t that long but not only five minutes after Peter had started the car to head back home, Stiles was already asleep in the passenger seat.

Peter chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. Stiles really had to be exhausted from the flight. Of course Peter knew that Stiles hated flying and that he wasn’t able to sleep on a plane or on any other form of public transport.

 

“Stiles.” Peter’s voice was soft when he brushed his fingers through the hair of the sleeping boy. “Stiles, we are at home.”

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open, glancing at Peter then out of the window at the apartment building in front of them and back at Peter. “Oh. I must have fallen asleep.” He mumbled, before stretching his arms and legs as far as possible in Peter’s car.

“I hope you are not too sleepy now. I cooked.”

“You cooked?” Stiles looked at him with wide, adoring eyes. “That’s so sweet, Peter. I actually am pretty hungry.”

“You are always hungry.” Peter chuckled and finally got out of the car.

Stiles huffed, but couldn’t say anything against that because, yeah. Peter was right. Stiles could eat all day long if he wanted to and since he was lucky and didn’t gain weight that easily, he often did. Instead of replying he just grabbed Peter’s hand and let the older man lead him upstairs into the familiar apartment.

 

“Oh god, I missed this.” Stiles took a deep breath and smiled.

Peter’s apartment looked almost exactly like the last time Stiles had been there and that had been over three months ago. The table was already set, and it smelled perfectly like curry and coconut.

“Let me quickly finish the food, alright? Twenty minutes. Why don’t you get comfortable on the couch while I’m in the kitchen?” Peter offered a soft smile when they had both taken their shoes and jackets off.

Stiles nodded and quickly pecked Peter’s lips before lying down on the couch with a content sigh. Not even a minute later, he was asleep again.

 

“Stiles?”

“Hm? What?” Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open again.

“Dinner’s ready.” Peter said, his fingers carefully brushing through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles immediately seemed to be wide awake. “Yes. Let’s eat then.” He said and jumped up with a wide grin on his face. He grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him back towards the dinner table.

“Someone seems to be hungry.” Peter chuckled, but pulled Stiles’ chair out for him to sit down.

“Such a gentleman.” Stiles said, still grinning.

“Oh, you know me. I always am.”

Stiles just raised his eyebrows and shook his head in amusement. Before turning his attention to the food that Peter had served. His eyes widened slightly and the grin on his face grew even wider. “You made my favorite?” Stiles gave Peter an almost adoring glance. Peter’s Curry was the best that Stiles had ever eaten, and Peter knew how much Stiles loved it. “Oh, you even made some Naan bread. You are the best, Peter.”

Peter just smiled. “Of course. Only the best for you.”

Stiles smiled right back at him and didn’t waste another second before he finally started to eat.

Peter was an amazing cook and even though Stiles wasn’t that bad himself he loved it when Peter cooked for the two of them. He loved the domestic feeling he got whenever they sat together like this and it was one of the things he missed the most when he was in college and away from home.

 

“I hope you are not too full now.” Peter said after Stiles had finished his second plate of Curry.

“Actually, I am pretty full. Why?” Stiles tilted his head a little to look at Peter.

Peter smiled as he grabbed the empty plates to put them into the sink, as a reminder to wash them later. Or maybe tomorrow. “I still have some chocolate pudding.” He said, turning back over to Stiles.

“Really? Ugh, Peter. You’re spoiling me!” Stiles said, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

Peter just chuckled before he grabbed the two small bowls of pudding and sat down with Stiles again. “I just thought you weren’t getting the best food in college.”

“Oh, I’m actually really happy with the junk food I have almost every day.” Stiles teased put happily started to eat the pudding, Peter had made for them.

 

 

Before finally going to bed, the two of them watched a movie, during which Stiles almost fell asleep again.

While they were eventually getting ready for bed, Stiles suddenly wrapped his arms around Peter from behind, looking at him in the bathroom mirror. “Peter? I’m so glad that you picked me up from the airport. Thank you. And also thank you for the food and the nice evening. I really enjoyed it.” He said with a smile.

“So did I.” Peter told him around his toothbrush.

“I love you, Peter.” Stiles said before he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Peter finally pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and spit the toothpaste into the sink. “I love you too.” He said, turning around in Stiles’ arms with a happy smile on his face. “Welcome home.”


End file.
